rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tobax de La Roux
Tobax de La Roux is the older brother of Sheikos de La Roux, a pair who have rarely been apart since childhood, and now a notorious pair of mischievous thieves. They use magic to partially aid their crimes, and travel the land in an ingenious way to which authorities are almost always unable to track them down. Despite hundreds of petty crimes, Tobax has only been contained in prison four times. Each time, he made sure his brother wasn't caught, so that later he could break him out. Tobax always wears a wooden skull mask, to conceal his face. It is magically bound to his face, and cannot be removed by any hands other than his. It gives him no special powers, it's a simple wooden mask that serves that single purpose. Biography Childhood Tobax's brother Sheikos was born only a year after him, so they grew up together from the very start. They had no other siblings, and lived in the middle class area of central Varrock. Though, there weren't very many children in the area they lived in, so they played with the children from the slums. Their parents were opposed to this, so the brothers very often snuck off and played in secret. This is thought to be why they grew up to be so sly, and also because the children from the slums often stole food from bakers. Adolescence In his early teen years, nothing much had changed yet. At age 14, the Siege of Varrock occurred. Varrock had very little casualties on their side and won the battle. Unfortunately, one of these very few casualties was Noma de La Roux, the father of Tobax and Sheikos. This wasn't too tragic for them, but a few years later when their mother remarried, their stepfather was abusive to them. Tobax and Sheikos ran away at ages 18 and 17. Adulthood After running away, the pair had to commit theft to stay alive. They lived on the streets of Draynor, stealing food every day, not getting caught once. Eventually, their tricks were getting old, and they were getting closer every day to being locked up. They had to seek out new methods. They faked being Saradominists, despite growing up in a Godless family, and managed to get accepted into the Wizard's Tower for teachings on simple magics. They both learned the basics of elemental magic, and later on took courses of their choice on a single element. Tobax chose Smoke magics, and Sheikos chose Shadow magics. This is also where Tobax learned to enchant his mask to stay on his face, unless removed by himself only. After finishing their courses, they left the tower forever to live on the streets again, but in a more sufficient way. Present Day For years now, the brothers have advanced their operations to keep them alive, rather by not stealing food and risking getting caught in broad daylight, but by counterfeiting coins and purchasing the goods. The pair have moved on to even making a living by stealing treasured artifacts from museums and castles from time to time, and being payed by one gang to steal treasure from another. Tobax has become a very skilled blacksmith as well, and creates very powerful metal weapons to sell to gangs. The pair have several methods of getting away with master crimes, and even successfully framing people for it. Tobax will, however, never murder someone without good reason. He is not afraid to, but he is well capable of doing so. It is unknown if he has ever committed a murder crime. Trivia *Tobax is not a devout follower of Sliske, he just looks up to him and loves his ways. *He loves a tall glass of Dwarven Stout. *He was born with only nine toes. *Tobax was once paid to steal several pairs of glasses, and was never told why. *He is always seen in the same outfit, not because he always wears it, but because nobody knows where him and his brother stay. He says that he certainly wears different clothes "at home". *He was once accused of being Sliske by a Yanille guard who caught him in the act. Tobax played along and simply replied, "You hold your tongue, or I'll turn it into a serpent, mortal". The guard fled and Tobax got away. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Youth Category:Thief Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Smith Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Sliskean